1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooling of electronic components in electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the removable attachment of a fan to a rack of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the art moves towards higher power integrated circuits and components, hereinafter referred to as heat emitting components, heat transfer from the heat emitting components becomes increasingly difficult and more important. One conventional technique to remove heat from a heat emitting component was to employ a fan to pass air over the heat emitting component. In this manner, heat generated by the heat emitting component was transferred to the passing air and then dissipated to the ambient environment.
The electronic components were mounted within a rack. For example, the electronic components were mounted to CPU boards and these CPU boards were mounted within the rack. The fan was mounted at one end of the rack and passed air along the length of the rack and between the CPU boards.
Depending upon the thermal requirements of the heat emitting components, different thickness fans were often used. Disadvantageously, since the fans were bolted directly to the rack, the rack had to be specifically designed for each thickness fan. This required the manufacture to stock a wide variety of different racks to accommodate the different thickness fans. As should be readily apparent, stocking a wide variety of different racks increased the cost of the electronic device, e.g., computer system, and was thus undesirable.
In accordance with the present invention, a fan shroud includes a faceplate having slots. First and second spacer panels are connected to and extend from the faceplate. First and second hook-like locking features are connected to and extend from the first and second spacer panels, respectively.
The fan shroud further includes a top plate connected to and extending from the faceplate. First and second locking flanges are connected to and extend from the top plate, the first and second locking flanges including first and second mounting apertures, respectively.
In one embodiment, an electronic device such as a computer system employing the fan shroud includes a rack. The rack has a fan plate and first and second panels perpendicular to the fan plate.
The first and second hook-like locking features of the fan shroud are coupled to the fan plate of the rack. Further, the first and second locking flanges of the fan shroud are coupled to the first and second panels of the rack. In this manner, the fan shroud is mounted to the rack.
The fan shroud is used to mount a fan to the rack. More particularly, the rack includes a fan support block, and the faceplate of the fan shroud keeps the fan in place and mounted within the fan support block.
The fan shroud is easily removed allowing the fan to be readily repaired or replaced. Advantageously, a new thicker fan is easily installed to the rack without making any modifications to the rack itself. More particularly, by using a fan shroud having appropriate dimensions for the particular thickness fan, a wide variety of different thickness fans can be accommodated. The fan shroud in accordance with the present invention allows a single rack to be used without modification with a wide variety of different thickness fans.
During use, the fan moves air through the slots of the faceplate of the fan shroud. Advantageously, the slots have an area sufficient to prevent obstruction of this air. Further, the fan shroud prevents objects, e.g., wires, debris, or fingers, from getting entangled with the fan.
Also in accordance with the present invention, a method of mounting a fan includes inserting the fan within a central aperture of a fan support block of a rack. A faceplate of a fan shroud is moved adjacent to the fan. The fan shroud is coupled to the rack thus securing the fan within the fan support block.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the detailed description set forth below taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.